


crimson cheeks

by blushings



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gore, Mental Instability, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Jaehyun's finally free.





	crimson cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago as a way to vent! don't remember what was on my mind other than olivia's bathroom scene from evil dead (2013). anw! hope you enjoy!

Jaehyun sits in front of his bathroom mirror as Fleetwood Mac loops from his speakers that are set up in his room on the other side of the bathroom wall. He probes his cheekbone with a scalpel he stole from Yuta’s work bag. Hopefully, he won’t miss it anytime soon, Jaehyun thinks before pressing the blade into his cheek.

Blood builds up around the small incision then begins to trickle down to his jaw and down his neck. The feeling is terrible, making his hands shake and his eyes water. It doesn’t stop him though. Jaehyun proceeds to cut deeper, the blade poking his gums. He slices along his cheek then across his jawbone. There’s an ugly grinding sensation as he pushes the scalpel against the bone. A few tears slip into the cuts, burning like hell. For a moment, he pauses and takes a breath. His cheek is hanging off his face, and he bets if he moved his head fast enough, it would slap back and forth.

Grabbing the flap, Jaehyun makes it taught and slices any pieces connecting to his skull. He pauses again and sees that his teeth and jaw are completely exposed. The collar of his shirt is now crimson.

Since as long as he could remember, he was always told how much he resembles his father. It doesn’t help that his father tried to live vicariously through him either. 

The fastest way to get this all to stop was to cut off his face. It was the only way... right? He doesn’t look like his father anymore and his father can’t live through him if he’s in the hospital recovering. He’s finally free.

It when Yuta knocks at his bathroom door and peaks in that he realizes he’s done more damage, but at this point, he doesn’t really care.

Yuta’s crying as he does his best to bandage up Jaehyun to take him to the hospital. The younger can’t help but smile, worsening the wound and making more blood ooze out.

* * *

Jaehyun’s cheek heals in a jagged circle on his face from when he cut off his cheek. The comments of course stopped and Jaehyun’s never felt happier in his life. Therapy helps along with the right medication and check-ins from Yuta as he now lives with Johnny, a good friend who’s always there for him. 

With the slight freedom from being associated with his father, Jaehyun’s mind settles and feels more at peace. However, he wonders every now and then about cutting off his other cheek for fun.


End file.
